You'll Be In My Heart
by 4-eyedDragon
Summary: SONGFIC to "You'll Be In My Heart" from Disney's "Tarzan" Harry wakes up one night to the sound of Lily crying. As he is singing to her, he remembers a moment alone with his mother, days before his parents' deaths. COMPLETE!


**You'll Be In My Heart**

Harry turned his head to look at the clock in the master bedroom of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was only two in the morning! He wondered what had woken him up, and got his answer half a second later-Lily was crying.

Ginny began to climb out of bed

"Go back to sleep, Gin" Harry said "I'll take care of Lily"

Ginny smiled, and climbed back into the bed "Thanks Harry"

Harry got himself out of bed, and walked over to the nursery in the room right next to the master bedroom. Lily was squirming around under the blankets, her eyes filled with tears as she cried as loud as she could.

"Shh...it's ok Lily Pad, daddy is here" Harry said soothingly, and picked his daughter up out of the crib. He walked her over to the changing table and checked Lily's diaper. That wasn't the problem. Harry guessed she was hungry, and pulled out his wand "Accio Bottle"

One of the bottles of milk that Harry and Ginny always kept ready in case Lily needed to be fed at night zoomed into Harry's hand. After a moment of juggling everything, he placed his wand on the changing table and carried the bottle and Lily over to a rocking chair that was kept in the nursery.

As Lily sucked on the bottle, Harry rocked her back and forth slowly. Lily looked up at Harry as he fed her. Harry thought back to when Al and James were this small, and even back to the few times he had done late-night feedings for Teddy.

As he sat there, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, he thought back to the pensive of his mother's he kept in his office at home. He and Ginny had gone into Godric's Hollow, and found the basin, then had brought it home. The way he sat with Lily reminded him of a memory in the pensive.

(Lily's Memory)

Lily looked up at the clock as she watched Harry in the living room, waiting for James to get home from work. Harry had recently learned to crawl, and was crawling around the room. He ran head first into a table leg, where he then started crying.

"Oh, Harry, it's ok. Don't cry Harry." Lily ran over, and quickly picked Harry up. She kissed him on the forehead, and started bouncing him around in her arms. None of this calmed Harry down, so Lily began talking to him softly

"You know Harry, while I was pregnant with you, your daddy and I took a little trip into the future. Now I want you to know that time travel is very dangerous, it can mess up the future of yourself or someone else. I do not ever want you to time-travel Harry. Anyway, we went to a muggle movie theater, and saw a movie called Tarzan. There was a song in that movie I really liked...would you like me to sing it to you?"

Harry kept crying, so Lily began singing.

"_**Come stop your crying, **_

_**it'll be all right.**_

_**Just take my hand**_

_**Hold it tight**_

_**I will protect you**_

_**From all around you**_

_**I will be here, don't you cry**_

_**For one so small**_

_**You seem so strong.**_

_**My arms will hold you**_

_**Keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us**_

_**Can't be broken**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry.**_

'_**Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart...**_

_**...Always**__"_

Harry had calmed down to the point of little baby sniffles, and was watching Lily. She smiled down at him, and he smiled back, offering a little giggle, which made Lily's smile grow.

"_**Why can't they understand **_

_**the way we feel**_

_**They just don't trust **_

_**What they can't explain**_

_**I know we're different**_

_**But deep inside us**_

_**We're not that different at all**_"

Harry's eyes were beginning to close, and Lily started swaying back and forth gently as she continued singing and he began to sleep.

"_**And you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**Don't listen to them**_

'_**Cause what do they know**_

_**We need each other**_

_**To have, to hold**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

_**When destiny calls you**_

_**You must be strong**_

_**I may not be with you**_

_**But you got to hold on**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

_**We'll show them together!**_

Lily finished the song, and then placed Harry in the playpen set up in the lounge for him. As she tucked a small red blanket with gold trim and a black dog and white stag on it around Harry, the door opened.

"Lily?" James called from the hallway

"In the lounge, James, but be quiet, I have Harry asleep in here"

James walked in a smiled when he saw Harry "I hate living in hiding like this" he whispered to Lily

Lily hugged James and put her head against his chest "I know, and I don't like it either. But it's worth it, isn't it? For Harry, it's worth it"

James looked down into the playpen. "Anything is worth keeping Harry alive"

(End of Lily's Memory)

Harry hadn't noticed that he had been humming the lullaby. Now, he began to sing.

"'_**Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**Always!**_

_**I'll be with you**_

_**I'll be with there for you always**_

_**Always and always**_

Lily was sound asleep again, so Harry quietly carried her over to the crib and placed her back in.

"Don't worry Lily. I'll always be there for you."

Harry picked up his wand from the changing table and made the empty bottle vanish from the room. Then, he went back to his own room, and climbed back in bed.


End file.
